The Journal
by Valmair
Summary: Sequel to All in the past. The team get drawn into events that seem to be linked to Danny's past.
1. Chapter 1

The Journal

Chapter One

Charles Norton had grown up with the same sadistic tendencies as his father, but he was far more intelligent and resourceful than his father had even been. Now a successful accountant, he indulged in his fantasies and covered his tracks well. However, he was sure his embezzlement of company funds was nearing discovery, not that he was disappointed. He had set out to defraud his partners and he had done that successful for several years.

He had planned his disappearance meticulously and would put those plans into action within the month. First he had some scores to settle. His father's death in prison had spurred him in to action. He looked down at the four names on the paper in front of him and the information that accompanied three of the names. Only one person was proving difficult to trace, but it was only a matter of time before he was found. He would like to have eliminated his foster brothers and sister sooner, but had decided to wait until the death of his father from cancer. He had hated all of them when he was made to share his home with them and that hatred had festered over the years. It had taken a while until he felt he had the resources to trace, eliminate them and cover his tracks. Leaving others to take the heat when he disappeared.

SIX WEEKS LATER

It was late in the afternoon at FBI headquarters in New York. The team had taken advantage of a lull in their workload to tackle the mountain of paperwork they had amassed after two weeks of solid work.

"Angie Matinez." Danny didn't realise that he had spoken out loud.

"Sorry." Said Sam. "Didn't catch that."

"Talking to myself, I just seemed to know the name."

Sam walked over and picked up the sheets Danny was reading. "Angie Matinez." read Sam. "Prostitute found murdered on Thursday morning. Missing for five days, tortured and raped before her death. No leads at present."

Danny retrieved last week's bulletin and began to flick through that. Sam looked bemused. "You can tell it's quiet, you're looking for work now"

Danny smiled briefly and continued to flick through the sheets. Sam gave up on the conversation and returned to her desk. He found the page he was interested in and started to read. It gave details of the death of a homeless man called Eddie Lee. He had been missing from his work program for about five days and had been murdered and sexually assaulted before his death.

Martin tried twice to get Danny's attention, finally getting up and tapping his friend's shoulder. Danny jumped, surprising both of them.

"You ok?" Asked Martin concerned at Danny's reaction.

"Yeh, I'm fine, just a bit tired."

Martin wasn't convinced, but he didn't press the issue.

"Just wondered if you wanted a coffee?"

"Yeh, thanks."said Danny still sounding distracted.

When Martin returned with the coffee, Danny was on the phone. He seemed to be requesting police reports on something.

Martin put the coffee down and returned to his desk. He tidied up a bit, throwing a concerned look at Danny every now and again. Danny seemed lost in though and his coffee was left untouched.

Before he left the office, Martin went over to Danny.

"Listen. I'm having dinner with my father tonight, but I'll be home by ten. Phone me and we'll talk, OK."

Danny nodded. "Thanks Martin."

Danny stayed at work for another couple of hours then headed for home himself.

On arriving home, Danny turned on the coffee machine and then went into the bedroom and took some cardboard boxes out of the high cupboards. After an hour of searching through the boxes he found the small journal he was looking for. Tidying most of the things back into boxes, Danny took the notebook back into the living room, setting it down on the table while he made himself a coffee and a sandwich.

Settling down on the sofa, he steeled himself to open the small journal that he had closed over twenty years ago and never opened since. Someone from child welfare had suggested Danny put down his experiences of foster care in writing. Picking it up, he flicked through until he saw the name Norton. Taking more interest in what he had written now, he found the names of the kids he had been fostered with at the Norton's. Mikey of course, Angela Matinez, Eddie Lee and Tony Dean. Picking up his phone, he dialed a friend in the police department and asked for a search on the name Tony Dean. Within minutes, he was informed that Tony Dean had died three weeks ago during an attempted car jacking.

He knew he had to talk to Martin, really he should contact Jack, but he wanted to talk to his best friend first. He dialled Martin's cell, intending to leave a voice mail, he was surprised when Martin answered.

"Dinner going well?" asked Danny.

Martin could imagine the smirk on Danny's face.

"Fine."

"Not mentioned adopting me yet then?" Quipped Danny.

Martin laughed out loud at this.

When Danny asked if he could call around later, Martin suggested he make it about 9.30. Obviously the meal with his father was going as well as usual.

"Work?" asked Martin's father curiously.

"Just Danny, he's popping round later."

"You should widen your circle of friends Martin. I could introduce you to people who could help you."

One day thought Martin, he might do something his father approved of and he was sure Danny reminded his father of a younger version of Jack. Despite telling his father how settled and happy he was now, his father still wasn't satisfied with the choices he'd made. He must be spending too much time with Danny because he found himself caring less and less about what his father thought.

Danny headed off at 9.30. He didn't notice the black car that had followed him as he left and pulled in front of him outside Martin's apartment. As Danny got out of his car, he saw a large man emerge from the passenger side of the Lexus in front of him, walk around and pull the driver out of the car. Danny sighed, he really didn't need this, he pulled out his ID.

"FBI" he announced as he approached the car. "Just calm down sir, I'm sure we can sort this out."

The smaller man leaned back against the car and the large man moved away.

"What's the problem?" asked Danny. He moved in to support the smaller man who appeared to have collapsed. As he did so, the larger man brought the butt of his gun down on Danny's neck, then hit him again just to make sure he stayed down. Danny was quickly bundled into the back of the car and it sped off into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Martin waited until 10.30 before his tried to contact Danny, but there was no answer on his cell or home phone. At 10.45 he decided to head over to Danny's apartment. As he pulled out on to the street, he spotted Danny's empty car. Stopping in front of his friend's vehicle, he got and found the it unlocked. He pulled out his phone and called Jack. Jack joined him at Danny's car and they waited for forensics, although it looked clean. Then they headed for Danny's apartment. Jack was surprised when Martin knew the door code and had a key.

"When Danny was away the week before last, I came over so they could deliver some new furniture."

Jack nodded, knowing Danny was a very private person, he guessed that he trusted Martin unconditionally now. Jack had seen the bond forming over the months, but since they had been stranded in the cabin nearly three months ago they had become closer. Jack was pleased, he wanted a close team. The sparks would still fly occasionally, but that was natural considering how much time they spent together.

Jack picked up the small notebook on the coffee table. As he did so a piece of paper fell out of it, three names were written on the paper in Danny's handwriting.

"Mean anything to you?" Jack asked Martin.

Martin shook his head. "Danny was very preoccupied this afternoon, he was on the phone asking for copies of some police reports just before I left."

Jack and Martin looked around the apartment, but apart from the paper and the notebook, there seems nothing else relevant to Danny's disappearance.

Danny lay dazed in the back of the car, but he knew he had to get away. When the car stopped he was dragged out, he had no idea where he was. Summoning every last bit of energy he had he took both men by surprise, he struck out and floored both of them. He left the car at a run and sprinted down the street, he turned around the first corner he came to, then the next. Turning into a dark alleyway his foot caught on an old crate, sending him sprawling into the wall. Crying out as his head struck the wall, Danny fell heavily to the ground, ripping his jeans at the knee. He remained lying face down on the cold damp ground for a moment, then sat up and leaned against the wall, happy to be in the shadows. He looked around the filthy, rubbish strewn alley, he shivered, his thin grey jacket providing little warmth on the chilly February night. He wondered if he had managed to give the men in the car the slip and if it was safe to leave. Not that he had any idea where would be a safe place to go.

He got to his feet and wandered back out on to the street, the effects of the blows to his head started to kick in, he slowed down. Suddenly feeling unsteady on his feet he supported himself against a wall, when he recovered he pushed himself forward again. Spotting a slightly open window, in what seemed to be an empty apartment block, Danny used the last of his strength to hoist himself up and into the building. Not feeling like sharing his accommodation, he blocked the window again, and then settled down on the floor using the collection of old clothes and blankets to cover himself. Within minutes he was asleep.

Jack handed Martin the notebook.

"Go home Martin, read the book, then try and get some rest." Martin threw Jack a look of disbelief.

"I said try, I'll get things organised at the office. No point in both of us being half dead in the morning. I'll call Sam when I get there and see if she can fill in a few blanks."

Martin reluctantly went home. He made himself a coffee, he felt like something stronger, but wanted to keep a clear head. Martin hesitated before he opened the book lying on front of him on the bed. He took a sip of his coffee and began to read. Danny's angry bitter words written over 20 years ago affected Martin deeply. When he closed the journal some 30 minutes later, he cried for his friend.

He didn't bother getting undressed, just pulled the cover over him and attempted to sleep. He woke up at just gone five. He showered, grabbed himself a coffee and a muffin, and then headed to the office.

Danny woke up, it was dark and he was cold, he tried to get his thoughts together, but he couldn't. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing there. He sat up, standing was beyond him, he couldn't seem to remember anything, not even his name. A fleeting image passed through his head, he was pulled out of a car, he was being chased. He shivered and pulled his coat around him and got to his feet. He checked through his pockets, hoping to find a clue as to who he was, but there was nothing except for a crumpled twenty dollar note.

Martin wasn't surprised to find that Jack had slept on the couch in his office. By 6.30, Jack, Martin and Sam were seated around the table. Viv was on leave spending some much needs vacation time with her husband and son. Jack knew they would miss her grounding influence on the team especially in the circumstances. He thought about trying to contact her, but decided against it, although he suspected she would be furious with him for that. Sam couldn't add much more to the discussion, other than to confirm that Danny was interested in the murder of Angie Matinez.

"Anything useful in that book Martin?"

Martin nodded.

"It's all about Danny's life after his parents died." Martin tried to stay completely detached, but it was hard. "He didn't have it easy. The three names on the list were the three children Danny was fostered with at the Norton's. Angie Matinez was one of those kids."

"The Norton's?" Asked Sam.

"Richard Norton died in prison about three months ago, he was convicted of the abuse and murder of one of the kids in his care, Mikey Smart. Danny told me about it when we were in the cabin, stirred up alot of memories for him when he saw the report on Norton's death."

Jack put the pieces together and realised that was what had upset Danny before he went to the cabin with Martin.

"And the three people on that list are dead." said Jack. "Everything seems connected to the Norton's"

"Danny's the only one left alive, well he was yesterday." Sam said bluntly.

"And the Norton's only natural child, we don't know about him." added Martin. He wracked his brain trying to think of his name. "Charles Norton."

"Right." said Jack. "Let's trace this Charles Norton, Sam can you do that? Martin - those police reports Danny wanted are on the way over, plus one on Tony Dean. We'll get together at 10.00. See what we can piece together."

Just after 10.00 they were gathered around the table again. Martin started off.

"The murders of Angie Matinez and Eddie Lee could well be connected. Both were missing for five days and were tortured and sexually assaulted before they were killed. Looking at the reports on the death of Tony Dean, I think it was failed attempt to abduct him. According to a witness, he got out of his car and two men tried to grab him. He struggled, but fell back and bashed his head on a concrete pillar. He died in hospital."

"So it looks like he was due to suffer the same fate as Matinez and Lee. Do we have a description of the two men?" asked Jack.

Martin nodded. "One man was very well built and the other one was very slight. The witness said they made a very odd couple, but she was too far away to give a detailed description."

Jack turned to Sam.

"Charles Norton?"

"He did very well for himself after his father went to prison. Mother died a few months after his father was sent down. The house was sold and he was taken in by his aunt and uncle. His uncle was a partner in a small accountancy firm, Charles went to studied accountancy and then joined his uncle's practice. Five years ago he went into partnership with Shepherd and Hall. Apparently he specialises in fraud cases, he's a whiz with figures and has been a real asset to the firm. Tried to contact him, but I've had no luck.

"Martin, try Norton's apartment, Sam go with him. I'll talk to some people from his firm.

Jack spoke to Leonard Shepherd the senior partner in the firm, who explained that although Norton could be described as slightly eccentric, he was an exceptional accountant. Jack could tell Shepherd was spooked by his questions and was obviously desperate to head to the office and start to check through the accounts. He assured Jack he would contact him if he heard from Norton.

Martin and Sam arrived back from their fruitless attempt to locate Norton. According to the doorman he had left his building on foot, casually dressed, early on Saturday morning. Norton never went anywhere without his car, so there had obviously been some sort of change in his routine. From the way Jack strode out of his office they could tell he had news.

"NYPD picked up two men late last night, seems they can link them to the death of Tony Dean. Lacey and Clarke were employed by Norton's firm as investigators, so there's a connection. They found blood in their car, forensics are checking on that now." Said Jack, he could barely keep the excitement out of his voice. "They found Danny's id and phone in the glove box."

"No sign of Danny?" Sam couldn't hide her concern.

Jack shook his head.

"How much blood?" asked Martin

"Didn't say." Jack didn't want to think about the blood. "Let's head down to the precinct that's holding them. See if we can speed things up a bit." Said Jack.

Martin grabbed his coat and followed Jack.

Jeff Lacey and Manny Clarke were quick to explain their involvement in the kidnapping and deaths of Dean, Matinez and Lee and the fact that they were working for Charles Norton, both desperate to cut a deal with the district attorney. Danny Taylor was the last person that Norton had wanted them to pick up, but he had escaped from them and they had no idea where he was now. Norton had been furious when they had informed him they had lost Taylor, realising that the attempted abduction could eventually be linked back to him.

Jack and Martin decided to interview Clarke to check out his story.

"I have no idea where your agent is. I told the cops, Norton told us to pick him up. I hit him on the head a couple of times to keep him quiet, obviously not hard enough."

Martin sprang to his feet, but Jack put a restraining hand on his arm.

"He's not worth it Martin." Martin fumed for a moment, but then took sat down again

"You tell me where he got away from you." Even Jack struggled to control his emotions.

Clarke spat an location at them.

Jack asked that a search was made for Danny in the area and his photograph shown around by the local police. Martin went off to obtain a warrant to search Norton's apartment, but Jack thought the chances of finding anything was slim.

Martin and Jack tore Norton's apartment apart, finding nothing relevant expect an old photograph of Norton's parents with Charles and collection of children. The faces of the foster children were scratched out. They found nothing to help them locate Danny, so they returned to the office. They sat in Jack's room both nursing cold mugs of coffee.

"You think it's possible Danny is with Norton? Maybe after he got away from Clarke and Lacey he made his way back home and somehow Norton picked him up." Martin was trying to consider every possibility.

"Maybe," said Jack. "Although he didn't like to get his hands too dirty, he relied on Clarke and Lacey."

"But they phoned to say they'd lost him, perhaps he got more personally involved." Martin argued.

"I can't see Danny not contacting us as soon as he could after he got away if he was able to. He knew you were at home waiting for him."

Martin nodded sadly.

"Where the hell is he Jack?" Said Martin, his quiet tone not really expressing his feelings

"I don't know, he could be laying low if he thinks people are after him." said Jack shaking his head.

"He'd find a way to get in touch with us, he knows we'd be frantic."

"There was blood in the car, if he's hurt, maybe he can't contact us." Jack knew this wasn't a good option, Danny hurt, alone and in need of help was something neither of them wanted to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Danny spent most of Saturday wandering around New York's rundown areas. He fitted in well with his dirty ripped clothes and unkempt appearance. He spent some money on a bottle of water and a sandwich, but he felt too sick to eat. He looked around the area, desperate to find somebody or something familiar, but he saw nothing that stirred any memories. He was well aware that somebody had been after him and they could still be looking. He pulled the hood of his sweat top well down over his face, partly to give a little protection from the rain, but mostly to hide his face.

Details of his life were very fragmented, somehow he knew his parents were dead, but he was positive he still had family. He sat for a while on a wall drinking a coffee, then made his way back to the abandoned apartment block he had decided would provide his shelter for the night.

Danny re-entered the building he had slept in and managed to find a small room with dust sheets that would at least provide a little warmth on the cold February night. He ran his hand threw his hair, flinching when he touched the lumps on the back of his head. His head was pounding, he lay down on the floor, covered himself in the sheets and tried to sleep. He woke up with a start, images flooded through his mind, he leaned back against the wall. It looked like it was the FBI that was after him.

Martin stayed in the office overnight on Saturday, Jack and Sam went home, but he doubted they would have slept well. He dozed on the couch in Jack's office and waited for news that never came. He made himself his third cup of coffee and sat with his head on his desk.

Early on Sunday morning came the news that Charles Norton had been found dead, his car having left the road and crashed just outside the city. No doubt he was fleeing to a location he had chosen some time before, where he could escape the consequences of his fraudulent and murderous activities. Charles Norton had been an insignificant looking man and Martin was sure he was capable of vanishing completely, especially with the resources he had available to him.

Norton's car had been thoroughly searched and no sign of Danny had been found.

Jack returned to the office, he could see Martin sitting at his desk, staring into space. The persistent ringing of his phone roused Martin from his stupor, seeing it was his father he took a deep breath. The last thing he wanted at the moment was more pressure from his dad.

"Hi Martin."

Martin was surprised. His father sounded almost jovial.

"Managed to get some people together, people you should meet. Is tomorrow evening alright with you?"

"No Dad, it's not alright. We're really buried at the moment here." Martin said firmly.

"Oh I know about Taylor being missing, but I'm sure he'll turn up. You could spare me a few hours, I keep telling you, you have to make more of an effort. I can't do it all for you." Victor replied sharply.

"As it's mostly for your benefit I suggest you meet the people." Martin said harshly and ended the call, he was furious with his father.

Jack walked over and perched on Martin's desk.

"Trouble?" he asked quietly.

"No. Just my father being my father." said Martin. "I spent most of Friday night telling him how much I enjoyed my job." He looked up at Jack. "And what a good team we have here. He knows Danny's missing and he doesn't seem to think that should concern me at all, just think about my career. He thinks I've spent too long here and it's time for a move."

"What do you think Martin?" asked Jack.

"I think when we find Danny and we know he's alright, things will be just fine."

Jack smiled softly and nodded his agreement, then headed to to his office to answer his phone. Martin watched him carefully as he talked, but Jack showed little emotion, he rejoined Martin a few minutes later.

"That was Leonard Shepherd, they've detected major discrepencies in their accounts, looks like Norton as been fleecing them for years. He wasn't terribly happy to know he was dead, I think he had plans to try and recover the missing funds."

"He doesn't know how lucky he is to only have money missing." said Martin bitterly.

Danny had drifted off into an uneasy sleep, images of places and people appeared and faded. He desperately tried to make sense of things, but he couldn't. He could see himself sitting on a couch fighting over possession of a cushion with a man, watched by a beautiful blonde woman. The cushion split covering them both in feathers and they all dissolved into laughter. Danny suddenly felt safe just seeing these images, they must be his family. Martin, the man's name was Martin. He turned his thoughts to the girl, Samantha and for the first time in 36 hours Danny felt hopeful that maybe somebody was missing him.

Martin stood on the balcony, it had been raining heavily on and off all day. He tried to stay positive, but it was difficult, he turned as Sam came out to join him. Martin reached out and pulled Sam into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Danny always teased him about his feelings for Sam. Martin accepted his teasing because he knew Danny was right, even in these circumstances it felt good holding Sam in his arms.

"Do you think he knows how much we love him." said Sam quietly.

"I hope he does." Martin surprised himself with the speed of his response. He wasn't even sure he would say he was fond of his own father, but he knew how they all felt about Danny.

"I miss him so much." added Sam.

Martin said nothing, but pulled Sam a little closer. When he first met Danny he doubted if he could work with him, let alone get to like him. They bickered constantly at first, but soon the bickering turned into an easy banter which they both enjoyed. They worked well together, their different styles of working complimented each other and produced good results. Danny was the closest friend Martin had ever had and he couldn't imagine not having Danny around.

On Sunday morning Danny stayed in the building well past mid-day, his headache had subsided into a dull ache. He hoped he would remember more about his life in the morning, but he had been disappointed, he still could only recall lots of disjointed facts that just added to confusion. The names Jack Malone and Viviene Johnson seemed to have popped into his head, he could visualise the dark suited man and the attractive black woman. Who they were remained a mystery to him, although he felt they played an important part in his life. He knew he had to eat so he spent the last of his money on some food, he would have to rely on the van that toured around with food and drink for the homeless. He kept the hood on his sweat top pulled up, still feeling anxious that people were pursuing him.

At FBI Headquarters, they checked the hospitals and morgues again, then tackled some of the paperwork that always needed attending to, just to keep themselves occupied. Martin and Sam checked through Norton's telephone and financial records, but they yielded no useful information that helped in their search for Danny.

At six o'clock, Jack joined Martin and Sam at an Italian restaurant near the office. They all picked at their food, feeling depressed that another night was approaching with no news on Danny, that finding him unharmed was getting less and less likely. When Jack's cell phone rang they all jumped, but it was a friend of Danny's in the police department asking Jack if there was any news. Jack said he would go home for a few hours and said his goodbyes to Martin and Sam.

"You having desert?" asked Sam.

"Not tonight." Martin had hardly eaten any of his pasta. "I'm not really hungry."

"You fancy a walk?" Sam knew that Martin was suffering and she didn't want to be on her own either.

Martin nodded. They held hands as they walked, needing both the fresh air and the physical contact. Sam invited Martin in for a coffee and they sat talking late into the night. Seeing that Martin was far too tired to go home, Sam provided him with a pillow and blanket so he could spend the night on her couch. Watching Martin settle down to sleep, Sam suddenly realised that she never even worried about Martin taking advantage of the situation. Always suspicious of people, she knew that he was too honourable to ever do that, despite the fact she knew he how he felt about her. Seeing him dozing on the sofa she realised her feelings were changing towards him. Danny was like a big brother to both of them, protective, loving and so annoying at times when he wanted to be.

"Marty." said Sam knowing she sounded vulnerable, but not really caring.

"Mm." mumbled Martin as he turned around to face her. She stood looking at him, he pulled back the blanket and patted the couch next to him. "Come here."

She smiled, but said nothing, he threw an arm around her and drew her closer. Pulling the blanket over both of them, they settled down and tried to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny made his way back to the waste ground under the bridge where the homeless gathered to wait for the van that dispatched food and drink to the homeless. He didn't really feel like food, but he knew to survive he had to keep eating and drinking. He had felt unsteady on his feet several times during the day and his headache was constantly with him now.

After collecting his food and drink, Danny returned to the building he had slept in the night before. He lay in the darkness, a little warmer under the dust sheets, but still chilled. He listened to the heavy rain falling outside and tried to get his disjointed thoughts in order again, but he still couldn't make sense of things. He readjusted the dust sheets to cover him and bunched up the dirty quilted blue jacket he was using as a pillow. Somehow he found the almost total darkness comforting, not being able to see the filthy rubbish filled room he was lying in, although the smell was a constant reminder of his surroundings. He rubbed his fingers over the skin of his palms, not rough or calloused, he reasoned he probably wasn't employed in a manual job.

He desperately wanted a shower to wash away the dirt and blood that covered his body. Eventually he drifted into an uneasy sleep, his body aching for a decent rest.

Several hours later Danny's eyes flew open, his hand moved to his waist band in search of his gun. He shook himself awake, realising he was used to carrying a weapon and wasn't sure if he found this reassuring or not. He lifted his head at the sound of footsteps above him, he sat up, groaning at the pain in his head, straining to follow the sound of movement above him..

He stood up and walked out into the corridor that was dimly lit by the street lights outside. Suddenly he heard footsteps racing down the steps a little way along the passage and found himself confronted by two men. He was forced back against the wall, he took two blows to the stomach and a knee to his face. He fell heavily to the floor face first . Torch light flashed over his still form, he struggled as his watch and gold band were ripped from his wrist, receiving two sharp kicks to his side. Danny stayed down and he listened to the two men go down the stairs to the ground floor and leave the building. He pushed himself up, his nose was bleeding profusely and he seemed to have acquired another gash on his head. His sweat top was now covered in blood, he tore a strip from a dust sheet and mopped at the blood on his face and neck. He removed his sweat top and picked up the coat he had used as a pillow. Putting on the quilted jacket, Danny made his way out of the building and into the cold wet night.

Jack, Sam and Martin were in the office early on Monday morning. The stress of the last few days showed on all their faces, they went through the usual checks and then tackled more paperwork, although nobody's heart was really in it. Every lead to do with Danny had turned into a dead end, Sam and Martin looked up as Jack hurried out of his office.

"We may have had a sighting of Danny." Jack smiled at the two excited faces in front of him. "Cops found a homeless guy badly beaten this morning, when they were asking around outside the building it seems somebody matching Danny's description spent Saturday night there and he was seen leaving late on Sunday night." Jack paused. "He was bleeding badly." He turned to Martin. "You and Sam head over there and check it out."

Sam and Martin raced out of the office, Danny meant so much to all of them and they all missed his presence in their lives.

Martin seemed mesmerised by the grey hooded sweat top in the plastic evidence bag, it was saturated with blood.

"Can you identify that as Agent Taylor's." Asked Lt Jarvis, the burly officer who was investigating the assault on Lenny Lyle.

"He certainly has one similar." Answered Martin looking sadly at Sam who nodded. She looked at the blood that had dripped on the floor and the bloody rag, Danny had lost a lot of blood.

"We've lifted his prints from this room, he was definitely here." Said Lt Jarvis. "He was probably assaulted by whoever attacked Lyle."

"Danny's not a suspect?" Asked Sam.

Lt Jarvis shook his head.

"We know Lenny was arguing with two men on Sunday afternoon. There's no blood in the room with Lyle, blood's in the corridor." The Lieutenant looked around room where the bloodied top had been found. "And in here where we found Taylor's prints. I think he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, not that anywhere's particularly safe around here."

"No sightings of him since?" Queried Martin.

"No, he's probably laying low."

Martin and Sam drove around the area before they returned to the office. Although he was still alive, they seemed no nearer finding Danny and he'd been hurt and was bleeding again.

It was just gone 7 o'clock, Danny sat leaning against a brick wall a little way from the waste ground, he ached all over and although he didn't feel really hungry, was suffering from his lack of food over the past few days. He had spent most of the day there, his thoughts not really clear enough to decide what to do next. It was raining again and as it got darker the temperature was dropping, Danny seemed have got used to feeling wet and cold, he felt like screaming in frustration, there seemed no end to this nightmare. Maybe it was time to turn himself in and face the consequences, whatever they might be.

He knew he was getting sicker, his headache never eased now and his chest felt tight. Danny pulled himself to his feet and slipped behind the wall as he saw a squad car approach the small group of homeless people that were warming themselves by a fire. He decided to take a walk until the cops left, still not really knowing who to trust. Suddenly feeling unsteady on his feet, he leant back against the wall, until he felt able to make his way down to the river.

At 9.30pm Jack, Martin and Sam were still in the office, they all stared at the phone when it started to ring in Jack's office, he went to answer it.

Martin and Sam watched his reactions carefully and could tell it was not good news, Jack put the receiver down and closed his eyes for a moment. Sam looked at Martin, her eyes glistening with moisture, she reached out for Martin's hand.

Jack walked over to them.

"They've just pulled a body out of the river." He paused tried to get his thoughts together. "He matches Danny's description."

Sam and Martin got to their feet.

"No, you two stay here, I'll phone as soon as I've got some news." Jack wanted to spare them some of the distress, if it turned out to be Danny. He turned, picked up his coat and left the office.

"Danny always likes to think by the river, always has, that's where he'd go." Sam reflected sadly. Martin pulled Sam in to a hug.

"I know." Martin said sadly, knowing he could say nothing to reassure Sam. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all the reviews, so glad people are enjoying the story.

Chapter 5

An attractive woman in her mid-forties emerged from the car that followed the food van on to the waste ground. Angela Morris had been working with the homeless in New York for two years and sometimes felt overwhelmed by the enormity of the task. She talked to a few of her regular clients, before scanning the area and spotting a few new faces. The tall good looking man standing close to the fire caught her attention, she slowly walked over to join him, and he didn't acknowledge her presence.

"I've not seen you around here before." She said quietly.

He smiled softly.

"I'm not planning to stay long." he answered.

She went over to the van and collected some sandwiches, she handed the packet to him.

His hands were shaking as he opened them, then he just took small bites.

"You got a name?"

He threw her a confused look, then dropped his head.

"Well, how about we try Danny?"

His head shot up.

"You got any family Danny?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah," he hadn't been sure of many things over the last few days, but he knew he had family. He had seen their faces in his head many times over the last few days and he knew how comfortable he felt with them. "I have Martin and Samantha." He said confidently, what Danny couldn't remember now he had finally pieced together in to something that made sense to him.

She nodded and then went over to the van to fetch some coffee. Before returning to Danny she spoke quietly to one of the workers.

"Phone through to the FBI, tell them I think we've found their missing agent Danny Taylor." Angela was grateful she had taken some notice of the missing person flyer that had appeared on her desk that morning."

She went over to Danny and handed him the coffee. Even in the poor light she could see dried blood on his head and neck. Danny's thoughts seemed more and more jumbled, he was hurt, tired and the flashes of memory only seemed to confuse him more. He sipped at the coffee, gratefully for the warmth it provided.

They both looked over as dispute erupted over some of the food. A large thick set man was picking on one of the younger boys. Even in his present state, Danny didn't hesitate to step in to defend the boy. He pushed the man off and hauled the boy to his feet. Danny straightened up and found himself facing the man who had now pulled a knife, he launched himself at Danny. The blade sliced into Danny's arm, years of training kicked in and within minutes the man was out cold. He picked up the knife, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with what he had done. He looked at the man on the ground and the men that now surrounded him. He held the knife out in front of him.

"Leave me alone." He ran off to the far side of the waste ground, feeling confused by the aggression he had shown.

Angela started to approach, but he turned the knife towards himself.

"Please just leave me alone, I'm dangerous, I could have killed that man."

Angela raised her hands.

"OK, Ok. Just stay here for a while by yourself. I'll keep the others back."

When the phone on Martin's desk started to ring, they both just stared at it, then Martin reached forward to answer it.

"Fitzgerald." Martin listened with interest and then began to smile. "Where? OK, we're on it."

"What is it? Is it Danny?"

Martin nodded and grabbed his coat.

"Somebody's just phoned in." Martin couldn't conceal his excitment. "They think they've spotted Danny with group of homeless guys at one of the outreach projects. Come on, we can contact Jack on the way."

The twenty minute drive seemed endless. As their car pulled in beside the food van, Angela ran up to meet them.

"Agents Spade and Fitzgerald." said Sam flashing her id as she got out of the car. "Where is he?

"We've had an incident. There was a fight, he's sitting down there against the wall, he has a knife, I think he's been stabbed, he's certainly bleeding. He doesn't seem to sure about who he is, the paramedics are on their way."

"Oh Martin." Sam was too tired and worried to hide her distress.

"Martin and Sam?" asked Angela pointing at them both. Sam nodded. "He mentioned you two, he didn't say you were colleagues. He said you were his family."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"We are his family." said Martin.

As they got nearer the light from the brazier made it possible to see Danny sitting against the wall.

Martin turned to Sam.

"Let me go and talk to him." he said.

She nodded and watched Martin walk towards his friend.

"Leave me alone." said Danny without looking up.

"Danny." Martin was shocked at his appearance, his normally immaculate partner was dirty, bedraggled and obviously in need of medical attention.

"Just go away, I don't want to hurt you." Pleaded Danny.

"You wouldn't hurt me Danny."

"How do you know that?" asked Danny flatly.

"Because we're family. Martin paused, struggling to find the right words to reassure Danny. "I've just spent the last three days searching for you and I can't begin to tell I good I feel now we've found you."

Danny stood up and leant back against the wall, he raised his head. Martin could see the blood running from under Danny's sleeve and he couldn't tell if Danny's face was bruised or dirty.

"Marty?"

"Yeah, it's me." He hated to see Danny so vulnerable. "Sam's just over there."

The knife clattered to the floor. Danny swayed and Martin moved in to support him, and he found himself enveloped in a hug. Martin had never been one for public displays of affection, never having been used to private ones in his family, but he hugged Danny back fiercely.

"Yeah." grinned Martin. "It's good to see you too." He felt Danny start to shiver and then to sob quietly, the tension of the last few days desperate for release. Martin rubbed his back and talked softly to his friend reassuring him that everything would be alright.

Sam contacted Jack and told him they'd found Danny, he said he would join them as soon as he could.

Martin eased Danny to the ground, removing his jacket and pushed up the sleeve of Danny's jumper so he could deal with the wound on his arm. Sam knelt at his side and used Martin's handkerchief to put pressure on the knife wound that was bleeding freely. Danny turned his head to look at Sam, his face was grazed, bloody and dirty, but he had never looked better to her.

"D'you know how good it feels to find you?" said Sam.

Danny smiled back at her.

"Yes." he said slowly. "I'm really cold Sam."

"Of course you are." Sam took her coat off and laid it on top of Danny.

They reluctantly moved out of the way to let the paramedics prepare Danny for the trip to the hospital. Jack arrived just as he was being placed in the ambulance. Sam went in to sit along side him, he clutched her hand tightly as if he expected her to disappear into one of his nightmares. Danny had been so cold when they found him, the paramedic attempted to warm him up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack walked up to Martin who watched the ambulance disappear.

"How is he? Asked Jack startling Martin.

"He has a serious head injury, possible skull fracture, probably why he's having problems with his memory. Danny recognised both of us, so hopefully there's no permanent damage. He's been living around here for the last two days, he knew somebody was after him, just didn't know who." replied Martin

"So that's why he didn't call."

"I don't think he knew who or where to call. Just before we arrived he intervened in a dispute, he was knifed in the arm, lost a bit of blood." Martin looked totally exhausted. "He's had three days of hell, but at least we know he's safe."

"Come on, let's get to the hospital. Keep Sam company, she'll be wearing a track in the floor."

It was nearly an hour later the three agents were taken to Danny's doctor's office, he joined them a few minutes later. He motioned for them to stay seated, as he perched on the edge of his desk.

"He'll be fine, although he's very poorly at the moment. He's suffered several blows to his head in the last few days, and some injuries to his chest. He has a serious concussion and several infected cuts and grazes. He was well on the way to developing pneumonia, having been exposed to the elements, coupled with the lack of nourishment."

"He seems so confused, like he doesn't really know who he is." said Sam who was concerned about his friend's mental health.

"There is some slight swelling of the brain, but now he's getting proper medical attention and with your help, everything will pop back into place. I don't think he's forgotten a lot, it just got shuffled around." said Dr Marsh. "He's in a lot of pain at the moment and that's not helping. He'll probably have severe headaches on and off for the next few weeks, but he's conscious and he's talking."

"Can we see him?" Asked Martin. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had seen Danny for himself.

"Of course. He's totally exhausted, but we don't want to give strong pain medication because of the head and chest injuries. It may keep him calmer if somebody is with him for the next few hours..."

"We'll make sure he's not on his own for the next few days." said Jack. "I don't think these two will want to let him out of their sight anyway."

Martin laughed.

"Like you didn't worry about him at all." said Sam.

Jack pulled a face.

They were shown to Danny's room and from somewhere he found a smile for his friends. He still felt a little confused, but things were slowly falling back into place. He could barely stay awake, but wanted to see his friends, the only constant in his thoughts for the past three days.

"How d'you feel? Asked Jack.

"I'm just tired." said Danny, but his face was pale, bruised and grazed.

Jack grinned, he couldn't hide his delight at finding Danny alive, he meant so much to all of them. It was decided that Martin was stay with him overnight, the others left, but Viv joined them twenty minutes later. Danny was asleep, but shifted restlessly in the bed.

"How is he?" asked Viv, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed to Martin.

"His temperature shot up just after the Jack and Sam left so they've uped his meds for the chest infection."

"I wish I'd been here, one of you should have called." she said sharply, immediately regretting her words when she saw the look on Martin's face. "Sorry." She added quickly. "It was just a shock, when Jack called, I think he was expecting to leave a message on my answer phone."

""We thought you were back on Friday."

"Reggie and his dad have gone camping, I'm not good in a tent." said Viv smiling.

Danny's eyes flickered opened and he smiled when he saw Vivien. She got to her feet and kissed his forehead, then ran a finger softly down his cheek, noting the grazes and bruising.

"Viv" He was grateful that he recognized another face.

"Poor baby." Viv said softly, and then she looked over at Martin. He was obviously tired, but she thought she saw something else in Martin's face. "Go get a drink, I'll sit and chat to Danny for a bit."

"Go." said Danny smiling at his friend, he was barely awake, but he thought Martin looked dreadful. "And get something to eat, you look hungry."

Martin grinned and nodded at Danny.

Danny drifted into an uneasy sleep within minutes. Viv left when Martin returned and he dozed in the chair until Danny woke up at 4am. It was obvious he was in pain and Martin fetched a doctor who administered more medication, he was soon asleep again..

When Sam returned to the hospital at 7am she found both men asleep, Martin was dozing, resting his head on his arms on Danny's bed. She shook his shoulder gently, he scrubbed his hands across his face, and smiled up at her.

She looked over at Danny. "How's he doing?"

"He's much more settled now, the meds helped, he woke up in a lot of pain in the night."

"You go home, you haven't had a good night's sleep for days. I'll stay here,"

Martin stood up, Sam leant in and kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I'm so glad he's safe."

Martin rubbed her back, remaining silent, not trusting himself to speak, he pulled away. "I'll see you later."

Before he went home, Martin looked for Danny's doctor, wanting more information on his condition. Dr Marsh reassured him that although Danny would suffer pain from the headaches for the next few weeks, he didn't think he would suffer any long term affects from the events of the last three days. Then he went home for what should have been his first decent rest in days. He didn't sleep well, relieved that his friend was now safe, but knowing how he had suffered after his parents died was playing on Martin's mind. When Danny had talked about his experiences in foster care, he had told Martin the sanitized version, although he didn't know if he could have found the words to describe his treatment during those years. He knew things about Danny's past he wasn't sure he wanted to know and he didn't understand how Danny had turned the caring, compassionate man he knew now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danny recovered quickly although he found the headaches quite debilitating. By Thursday he was desperate to escape from the hospital, but he wasn't discharged until Friday afternoon when Sam picked him after work, Danny didn't realise immediately that they were heading for Martin's apartment, when he did he voiced his disapproval, but Sam was in no mood for an argument.

"Martin has two bedrooms you have one, the hospital said you can't stay on your own. You want me to take you back?"

Danny shook his head.

"I just wanted to go home." He said, knowing he sounded childish.

Sam understood how he felt, but she also knew he was still suffering, relying on pain medication for the severe headaches that still brought tears to his eyes.

"I know you did, but surely this is better than hospital?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to screw up your weekend and I think Martin could do with a break." Danny was very worried about Martin, he had seemed very distant with him the last few days.

Sam had to admit Martin had seemed distracted, but she put it down to the stress of the past week.

"He's just tired." said Sam.

"Then he could do without me imposing on him for the weekend." argued Danny.

"He'd only be over at your place making sure you were ok and sleeping on your couch, this way you can look out for each other." Sam paused and suddenly turned serious. "Martin felt terrible that he wasn't there for you last Friday, maybe that's why he's not good at the moment."

"He has no reason to feel guilty, Martin's the most reliable person I know." said Danny." I'll talk to him, try to put things right." Danny smiled at Sam, knowing how lucky he was to have friends like this.

They sent out for food, nobody really being in the mood for cooking. Danny had picked a little at his food, his appetite having not fully returned, but he'd enjoyed the takeaway after four days of hospital food. Martin cleared the dishes and returned from the kitchen with Danny's medication and a glass of water. Danny smirked at his friend, who seemed much more relaxed than the last few days. Sam produced two small packages and placed them on the coffee table in front of Danny.

"What's this?" He asked, throwing her a quizzical look.

"Well open them and find out." said Martin smiling.

Danny ripped open the larger of the two packages and opened up the box to reveal it contents, a silver banded wrist watch with a blue face. He smiled and then opened the second present, inside was a thin gold wrist band. Danny has been upset when he had related how his watch and band had been wrenched from his wrists after the assault, Sam and Martin had decided to replace them as soon as they could. Danny stared at his gifts, his expression unreadable.

"Thank you." said Danny quietly. "Thank you."

Sam reached out for Danny's hand.

"You're welcome." She paused. "You like them?"

Danny nodded, and then suddenly feeling uncomfortable Danny got to his feet.

"Think I need some more water with these tablets."

He put the glass down on the kitchen unit and lowered his head. He rubbed his hand quickly over his eyes, clearing away the moisture. He knew he couldn't find the words to express how grateful he was to Sam and Martin, but that it didn't matter they didn't need to be told how he felt, they already knew. He returned to the living room, removed the watch and band from the boxes and put them on.

"Sam chose the watch." piped up Martin. "I wanted to buy something that expressed your personality, but she wouldn't buy anything with a cartoon character on it."

Danny chuckled and screwed up some of the wrapping paper and threw it at Martin.

"I think I'll turn in, if you two don't mind." he said. He was totally exhausted.

"See you in the morning." Shouted Martin, who felt very tired himself.

Danny lay awake for a long time, appreciating the comfortable bed and the warm covers.. He was still wearing the watch and gold band, Danny didn't possess anything of sentimental value, no mementos from his parents or presents that had been given to him to mark special occasions in his life. He fingered the watch and the band and he knew he would treasure them forever.

The following morning he woke up with a pounding headache. He made his way to the kitchen to get some food before his took his medication, Martin was already up making coffee. He didn't need to be told that Danny was in pain, and told him to sit down before he fell down, he scrambled some eggs to go with the coffee, handing Danny the food and drink with two tablets. Danny picked at the eggs, took the tablets and finished his coffee. Then he took himself back to bed and slept for the next four hours.

He had been awake for a couple of minutes when the doorbell rang and Martin poked his head around the door to tell him Jack was there. His headache was much better, he dressed in some loose sweats and went out to see Jack.

Martin pulled on his coat and said he was popping out for a while.

"See you later." Said Danny taking a seat opposite Jack.

"How you doing." Asked Jack taking a sip of his coffee. "You still look tired."

"I'm ok," Danny paused. "Martin's worrying me a bit."

Danny noticed Jack didn't rush to reassure him about Martin.

"How so?" he asked.

Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"He just doesn't seem himself, he's quiet even for Martin. At the hospital we didn't talk much and he just seems so distant. I can't explain, sometimes it's like we've just met, Sam says he's feeling guilty."

"Something's bugging him. When the paramedics arrived at the scene, he was reluctant to hand you over, he stayed with you the first night in hospital." Jack paused. "And now when he's got the chance to talk, he won't."

."Well, whatever it is I intend to find out tonight. I'll force it out of him if I have to."

Jack smiled.

"Go easy on him. He's had a rough few days."

Jack stayed until Martin returned with a collection of purchases. Danny took himself off for a shower and when he returned to the living room, Martin was in his own room. Danny turned on the tv and settled down to watch an old black and white movie, but his thoughts were on how to sort things out with Martin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I put the casserole that Viv made in the oven." said Danny when Martin finally emerged from his room. "People noticed you weren't eating much this week, not even burgers, be about 5 mins."

"I'll get some plates. You want a coffee?" asked Martin.

"Please."

Martin knew he had to talk to Danny sometime, he couldn't go on feeling the way he did, but he had no idea what he was going to say. He bought in the coffee and plates. He was very grateful for the food as he had skipped a few meals in the last week and he didn't really feel like cooking.

Martin pushed his empty plate away and picked up his coffee.

"Thanks, that was great" said Martin.

"To be honest Fitzy you looked like you needed feeding up."

"That obvious eh!"

"Oh yes." Danny decided to get straight to the point. "And I've got a feeling we have a problem." He looked up at Martin. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Oh God Danny, I never meant for you to think that. It's nothing you've done honest, but..." Martin didn't know how to continue. "But it does concern you."

Danny was intrigued. "What?"

"Jack gave me your journal to read."

"I know." said Danny. "I knew somebody would have to read it. I used it to put the pieces together I guessed you would too. I'll bet it doesn't make pleasant reading, I'm sorry you had to read it."

Martin jumped to his feet.

"For God's sake Danny. I just had to read it, you had to live through it. When you told me about Norton, it was the tip of the iceberg. You never intended anybody to read it did you?

Danny shook his head.

"Nobody's ever read it, apart from us. After I wrote it I never went through it again, I've not talked about it to anybody, I just wanted to put it all behind me." said Danny sadly. "I don't know why I kept it."

"You listened to me going on and on about my father. Why didn't you just tell me to shut up, my life was a dream, yours was a nightmare." Martin looked over at Danny and saw Danny had a small smile on his face. Danny couldn't really understand why Martin was so wound up, things had turned out ok, but Martin was about to tell him.

"How the hell can you sit there and grin at me." said Martin exaggerating slightly. "Do you really think this is amusing? This is a really big deal to me, I had to read that damn book. You've been beaten and kidnapped, we had no idea where to find you, we thought you were dead. D'you know what that did to us?"

Danny looked suitably contrite. He hadn't really considered how everybody else had been affected by his disappearance, which considering his job was a little niave.

"I'm sorry, I knew it was hard it was for all of you, but I was just glad it was over." Danny got to his feet. Martin turned away from him, but Danny pulled him round to face him. "You're right I didn't want anybody to know what happened to me. I don't want people to feel sorry for me, but that won't be a problem with you will it?"

Martin shook his head.

"I can't change my past any more than you can, to be honest I think we've done well." Danny struggled to find the words. "I don't remember much about what happened during those three days, but I knew somebody was looking for me. Then when I heard your voice I knew I was safe, the same at the hospital. We couldn't be there for each other in the past, but we can now. We are there for each other, when things go bad at work or when it gets more personal."

Danny pulled Martin into a hug, he didn't pull away. Patting Danny's back a couple of times before Danny pulled back. Martin flopped down on the sofa. Danny picked up his coffee and perched on the table in front of him.

"I was scared Danny. Scared I could lose one of the few people who actually gives a dam about me. Looking around your apartment and reading the book, I felt like I was betraying you." Martin shook his head, suddenly feeling guilty as he remember Danny had barely been out of hospital for twenty-four hours. "You managed to put all that behind you, why the hell can't I deal with it."

"I'm a few years ahead of you Fitz, you want to talk about the journal?" Danny wanted to help Martin come to terms with things, he wasn't used to seeing his calm controlled friend so wound up.

"No, if you can deal with this, then I'm sure as hell I can."

Martin made another coffee. The two friends sat and chatted for the rest of the evening, Danny stretching out on the other couch. They touched on incidents from their pasts, good and bad, both knowing now that if they needed to talk in the future, they had somebody who would be willing to listen. Martin smiled as Danny's eyes closed and he turned sideways on the couch. Not wanting to wake him, he pulled a throw over Danny, Martin shut off the main light and went to bed. The last few days had been tough on both on them, but they'd learnt things as well.

They were lucky to be part of supportive team and though the bonds were stretched some times they couldn't be broken.

The End


End file.
